konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Eterne
__TOC__ Basic Description Helen stands just shy of six feet tall, and tends to wear shades of green and purple. Her hair is a light pinkish purple, worn in tight ringlets that dangle about her head and reach the small of her back. She has piercing green eyes and pale skin. She hails from the same multiverse as Cecille , Firebrand, Galatea, and Rain . History Before The Forest: Helen is a superhero in her home world, much like Cecille, in fact, she hails from a close parallel universe to the one Cecille was sent from. Her version of the Omega Force caught a transmission Cecille sent trying to contact her own team. She used her ability to teleport in, but found herself, like Cecille, trapped in the dimension of the Forest. Since then, she has found ways around it, and can travel freely to her own dimension, but has decided to make the Forest her home. Helen's dimension is aware of the others in her multiverse. In all other versions of her world, most other versions of her represent the destruction of the world they inhabit. In many of them, Helen is killed, and revived, and her memories removed. Her disconnection from everything around her results in her using reality warping or power-boosting means to bring ruin to everyone around her. As a result, this Helen is very guarded. Believing that she needs to keep herself detached to prevent destruction, she became very closed off and stoic. Attachments: While in the Forest, she came across many individuals that helped break down her resistance to her emotion. She encountered Timibel and Tiana, sisters and heirs to a royal throne from another world, and took them in as daughters. She found a kindred spirit in a drow named Soac , and the two became lovers. As a result of her interactions with Soac, she encountered a deity from her world named Eden. Eventually, Helen became one of Eden's disciples, and acts as a paladin in her name, gaining the ability to use holy magic. Abilities, Skills, Tools Helen is a skilled telepath, and can pick up on the emotions and strong surface of those nearby. Those with guarded emotion or mental blocks are closed to her. She can mind control other people, the force of which is determined by how much effort she puts into it. Very strong-willed beings are probably immune to her control. Her psychic range, within which she can is about a mile outwards, but towards the edges, things get fuzzy. If she's created a psychic connection previously, she can more easily pinpoint that person. The range in this sort of scan does not seem to have any limit to its distance. She has limited ability with assisting with mental issues, specifically, restoring and manipulating memories, as well as using insights gained during mind reading to help others. She also has the ability of psychokinesis. Helen has a psychokinetic field surrounding her which she uses as a personal force field, but it can be extended out to manipulate things. A faint green nimbus of light surrounds the targets of her power. She can lift, push, and exert up to two tons of pressure under normal conditions and can push it to about double this at risk to her health. She can hover and fly at a normal speed up to 50 MPH, but can push this to 70 or 90 at risk to her health. She is capable of fine control on this to the degree of being able to leech liquid from wet fabric. Doing too much high-level psychokinetics(very fine control or very high force) without rest tends to tire her out and give her headaches, but her stubbornness and will will take her past this point if she is determined enough. Her powers required her to train to master their control, and if her exacting control is disrupted, her powers become wild and destructive in an area around her. Helen has trained as a medic and is able to use her psychokinesis to stitch together wounds. Since accepting Eden, she has also gained limited access to holy magic, and can use it to heal as well. Helen can teleport short distances, about ten feet in any direction. She does not need to be able to see where she is going, but she tends to try to figure it out first lest she teleport into a wall. Helen has a dataphone-like device, that resembles a phone or a PDA much like the one Cecille carries. However, Helen has customized hers for wider use. Behind the camera lens is actually a complicated miniature scanner that can read biological and mental signals and provide analysis. It can send messages across dimensions so long as the target is properly defined. Helen carries a sword with her. She's capable of wielding it directly, but she often fights with a psionic blade while manipulating the sword separately from herself, making it appear as if it's acting on its own. She also has energy-boosting crystals Helen can use to boost her abilities. One(the secondary crystal) has a finite amount of energy stored in it and must be recharged before it can be used past its point. The other, her primary, is a crystal that was like the secondary once, but after being forcibly charged with magic, its properties changed. It now seems to possess unlimited power, and with it she can overcome her normal psionic limitations, but overuse takes its toll on Helen. She is afraid that if she uses it too much at once, she'll be driven mad. She uses this the most, but is rarely seen to use it for more than short bursts. These have been used less often since her acceptance of Eden. Category:Striker's Category:Omega Multiverse